Some tumor cells have been characterized by the presence of unique glycolipid markers which are absent or expressed minimally at normal celll surfaces. Accumulation of a series of fucolipids having the X determinant (Gal.beta.1.fwdarw.4[Fuc.alpha.1.fwdarw.3]GlcNAc) at the terminus and Fuc.alpha.1.fwdarw.3 at the internal GlcNAc residue of unbranched type 2 chain (Gal .beta.1.fwdarw.4[GlcNAc.beta.1.fwdarw.3 Gal].sub.n .beta.1.fwdarw.4GlcNAc.fwdarw.R) is one of the most characteristic membrane phenotypes detected in various human adenocarcinomas. III.sup.3 FucnLc.sub.4 (Formula a, Table I) was found to accumulate in some adenocarcinomas. J. Biol. Chem. 246: 1192-1200 (1971); Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 100: 1578-1586 (1981). Monofucosylated type 2 chain, previously designated as y.sub.2 (V.sup.3 FucnLc.sub.6) (Formula b, Table I), z.sub.1 (VII.sup.3 FucnLc.sub.8), and z.sub.2 (V.sup.3 VII.sup.3 Fuc.sub.2 nLc.sub.8) were isolated and characterized as normal cell components. J. Biol. Chem. 252: 14865-14874 ( 1982). Difucosylated lacto-N-norhexaosylceramide (Formula d, Table I) was implicated in adenocarcinoma of liver but absent in normal liver cells. Biochem. Biophys. Res. Comm. 109 (1): 36-44 (1982). All these cell surface components have the X determinant structure at the terminus and, therefore, have been detected by immunostaining with monoclonal antibodies directed to the X determinant, such as anti-SSEA-1, WGHS 29, ZWG 13, 14, 111, 538 F12, 538 F8, VEP8, VEP9, My-1, etc. None of these previously established monoclonal antibodies, however, can distinguish among various fucosylated type 2 chain structures such as those associated with human adenocarcinoma cells.